Raven's Life As A Titan
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: Raven returned to the Tower with a book. Not just any book, a dairy. What has the diary have in storage with now? What will Raven write? Read and find out! One-shot
1. Dear Diary

**Hi guys, this is my third fan fiction and this idea has been buzzing in my head before I can up with _Keeping Love Strong _and I decided to finish it today. I hope you enjoy it:) Before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of the Teen Titans. Final!**

As Raven returned to her room from the book store in Jump City, she was really eager to write something in her new diary she purchased earlier. Her dairy was purple with a big black her in the center and lovely pink polka-dots on the corners. The other titans went out, so she didn't have to sneak in to prevent them from seeing the book. Raven sat on a chair nearby her desk and placed her diary on it. She glared at the roof to think of something to write. In less than 2 minutes, she jumped out of her chair and smacked herself mentally for not thinking about this earlier. 'Why not write about my life as a titan' she thought. She immediately started rummaging through her room to find a particular purple sparkling pen. When she did, she flipped to her diary to the first page and started:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hello, my name is Raven Rachael Metrion Rosalinda Roth. I'm 17 am I'm currently a Teen Titan. Dark Princess and mysterious girl is who I am known as. I rarely smile or laugh. I am the daughter of Trigon who is a demon, which apparently makes me a half demon. Ever since I've become a titan, my life has changed. Now I have a family that cares for me and loves me, the same way I care and love them too. Starting with the leader of the team, Robin. He is the main titan and protector. He is a wonderful person mainly because he had faith in me for becoming a titan. Although his seriousness could get the best of him, I have to remember he is doing this for the safety of the city and our team. Next Cyborg. He is a genius with locating and identifying and head over heals in love with his car. But most importantly being a good big brother. His human side can show lots of care, even if you can't notice it. Especially when he calls me his little sister, I am sure he does like me as that and I am always thankful I hadn't backed out on being a titan, not knowing how close we can be as a family. Then this alien princess can give a tight squeeze when it comes to hugging. Starfire is the most amiable and boisterous person I've ever met. She shows big concern when on of our fellow titan gets hurt or leaves to do a mission or something. She presents herself as this wonderful, cheerful girl. Inside me, itn honestly makes me smile when I see her very happy. Even though sometimes she forces me to go shopping for girly clothes or other girly materials, I thank her for some of it. As life goes on, I never thought I would fall in love. When I saw Beast Boy helped me get over Malchior, then realized how much I loved Beast Boy. Beast Boy was my one and only love of my life. It was only two weeks ago when I finally gave in my love for him in a kiss then uttering the exact words "I love you". I was waiting for him to turn me down before he said "My dear Raven, I have been in love with you for the past 2 years and still love you but I was too nervous to tell you." After that day we became one. He would always tell me that he loves me and I will always reply with a kiss before I told him I loved him back. Sometime when we are together, I would call him 'mine'. And as we, the Teen Titans grow, we will always remain a close family._

After Raven wrote the last word, she took a glance at her work before closing it up. And at that, she kissed the cover, gave it a quick hug before drifting away into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Raven's Life As A Titan-**

**Chapter 2**

_**AN- Its been a long time since I've updated and I've got to say that I was nearly going to quit this after I said I'll write another chapter. Oh gosh, how I can almost lie. Almost. Anyways, here's the story. Oh and btw, in this chapter I'm messing with Raven so she might be a little OOC:**_

The sun was arising, giving the lonely sky some light, as the beautiful aroma from the flowers filled the air, sending forth a couple of happy birds dancing within it. The astonishing butterflies flap their wings, the sun shining against them, the reflection of the colors almost as bright as a rainbow. Jump City had some days like this, but most of the time, the day would just start with rain streaming down along the building that occupied the city. But today would be perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely not.

Raven slowly rose from her soothing slumber to see the light effulgence upon the gorgeous face of hers. She smiled as the jolly scent filled her nose. She got out of bed, neatly made it, then approached to her locked desk drawer. The empath used her powers to retrieve a key taped on the ceiling and used it to open the drawer. She took out her most prized possession: her diary. This was her usual daily routine. She strolled back to her bed and took a seat on it. With a snap of a finger, a pen appeared in her hand. She opened her dairy to begin:

_Dear Diary,_

_The day has started with a fresh morning-_

She stopped writing and started in thought, 'Wait... what _should_ I write? I probably should wait for inspiration to come first. Oh how I really need to write!'

'Raven! Why are you always very eager to write something? The day will pass soon. Just enjoy it while it lasts and forget about that dairy.' asked a yellow cloaked emotion.

Raven thought over what her knowledge had said, 'Okay, you appear to be right-

' No duh!' Her emotion added sarcastically.

'… and I will take a break from it. But let me warn you that I'm coming back on it tonight.' She thought quickly before her emotion had time to speak.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Who is it?"

"Please friend, it is Starfire. May you please join me in the meal of the morning?" asked an innocent Starfire. As much as Raven wanted to stay in, could she say no to that innocent voice?

Raven cursed under her breath, "Okay... be out in a minute." She stood and stretched before leaving her room.

**Meanwhile in the Common Room...**

"Okay... okay... okay... BOOHAY! IN YOUR FACE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg said triumphantly as he stood from the couch, throwing his arms in the air. Beast Boy dropped his controller and crossed his arms across his chest with a beaten expression. "No fair. You cheated"

Cyborg stopped and had a growing smirk on his face, "Well last time I checked, you actually need _skills _play a game like this."

This was the last strike. Enough was enough. Beast Boy had enough of this foolishness. He had ENOUGH! "Okay metal brain, I know I lost but that doesn't mean you can irk and insult me like that and rub it in my face. God you need to grow up!" He yelled in anger then rolled his eyes.

Cyborg's smirk turned into a frown faster than the blink of an eye. "Dating Raven must have a big impact on you." Cyborg said rolling his own eyes.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg as he got up to face him. Beast Boy has changed over the years. He was a foot taller now and he had more muscular arms and a well defined chest. His hair was spiked upwards almost like Robin's. "Don't bring our relationship in this, got it?" He warned sternly yet angrily, pointing a finger at his best bud.

Almost coincidentally, Raven and Starfire walked in and engulfed the display before them. Surprised they looked, but most as nearly as surprised as Raven. "What the hell are you guys doing? Are you guys in a fight?" she asked, tears starting to tremble down her pale cheeks. Beast Boy turned to see the two female titans before putting his finger down. He had a frown and walked over to Raven to comfort her. He had expected her to come in his arms but that didn't go as planned.

"I thought you were better than that." Raven honestly spoke before running towards her room and locking the door, a cascade of tears now streaming down her face. She instantly took her dairy from her bed and laid belly flat on it, kicking her legs in the air while sobbing. She then opened her dairy and took her pen from it. Then:

_I cant believe Beast Boy. I though he would b-_

'Couldn't help yourself, could you?' Raven's emotion confronted at the wrong time. But Raven decided to ignore it.

*knock*

*knock*

The empath stopped in her tracks. "Who is it?" she asked, not even making an effort to stop crying.

"Babe, its me, just let me explain what happened out there." the green changeling answered from the other side of the door.

"No need to"

"But I have to" he replied, hoping Raven would let him. Then, without warning, he flung open Raven's door, which nearly gave her a heart attack. "But I have to" the green hunk repeated. He then detected something in her hand. "What is that?" he asked coming closer.

Raven tried to conceal what she held. "Are you here to explain yourself or just be nosy?" she snapped back, her weeping completely gone. He stopped to remember what to say "Oh so about today... Cyborg and I weren't in a fight, it was just a brief argument. He said our relationship was affecting me so that's when I defended it." he stated dramatically. The shape shifter realized that his girlfriend was hiding something. He then noticed a pattern here: anytime he would move closer, she would just stick the object deeper behind her. Temper and curiosity started to take over him as she gave him a phony smile.

"Okay Raven, I'm not stupid just tell me what your covering up." the changeling said, sound a bit ticked off. The empath remembered something: honesty. Every relationship requires honesty. She couldn't lie and just gave in "_Alright _you caught me. This is my dairy of personal and secret thoughts." She showed him her diary, tracing along the pattern designs with a finger.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he studied each angle of her sacred journal. Never in a million years would he have though that Raven would have a dairy, especially with the color pink on it. Raven's tears were dry now leaving behind a trail of mascara on her cheeks. A blush was forming on her cheeks as she saw her boyfriend's expression. "What?" she asked giggling. Beast Boy took a seat on her bed before lifting his hands to her cheeks. "This" He leaned in to her and placed his lips on hers. Slowly but steadily, he began to kiss her passionately.

_**AN- Okay Raven was OOC I warned you. No flames! This chapter was kinda suckish but hay. Next chapter will come and more, or just be the last one. This chapter had a lot of cliffs on the dairy part but next chapter there is going to be a fully written dairy scene, no worries. And updates will probably be slow... so sorry :( **_


End file.
